Defense
The follow explains how your nation's defense is calculated. See also : ''War Calculator (for excel) or War Calculator (browser based) credits to guessit'' Step 1: Raw Defense (RD) Your raw defense is the sum of all your idle military unit's base damage. For example, let's say you have an army of 6 Soilders, 1 Julian, and 1 Guardian. Your total raw defense is 22 (6+10+6). Note that your raw defense does not consider your unit's bonus damage, such as the guardian's 6 bonus damage against air units. Step 2: Motivated Defense (MD) Next Reign factors in morale to determine your army's motivated defense. Your motivated defense is your raw defense plus a bonus from morale. Morale bonus is calculated by (1+(Morale*50%))*Raw Defense For example, if you have 30% morale, your raw defense is boosted up (30%*50%) or 15%, raising your defense from your raw value of 22 to your motivated value of 25.3. Step 3: Defense Efficiency (DE) Reign then evaluates how saturated or spread thin your army is. To do so, it considers how your motivated defense compares to the amount of land your army must defend. This rating is called your nation's defense efficiency. A small nation with 6 Soldiers, 1 Juliian, and 1 guardian can defend its borders quite efficiently. However, if you expand, an army of this size will soon become quite ineffective due to the increasing amount of land they must defend. Consider these units squezed into 10 land, the concentration of weapon fire is good but if you spread these specific units out over 100 lands you only get a little fire coming at you as you encroach on the defenders teritory. When defending units are spread out with smaller power per land, the damage inflicted becomes a smaller deterant from invasion. The minimum DE is 1. Nations with higher than 1 DE (max 10) will receive a bonus. For example, if your defense efficiency is 2.5, your defense rises from 22 to 55 . This is your effective defense. It is your final, total, actual defense. You can think of this number as a multiplier to your defense. If the concentration is high, the DE acts as a multiplier to your score. Effective Defense (D) After Reign hits your motivated defense against your defense efficiency rating, we arrive at your nation's final, total defense value, called effective defense. This is the number that is displayed on the Overview page, labeled Defense. War isn't this simple, however. Each battle's outcome also largely depends on each army's unit composition. For example, a large army of tanks can maintain a high DE and relative effective defense, yet if they are attacked by Sparrows and Warthogs, they can be quickly overcome. Review Raw -> Motivated -> Effective. Remember, your effective defense is your final, total, actual defense. It is referred to as simply Defense in the game. Raw and motivated defense values are only used to calculate your effective defense. Don't worry, it isn't your responsibility to crunch these numbers. This is your military advisor's job. On the Advisors page, you can easily view your defense efficiency and an idea of how well your defense is relative to the world average. You can view your nation's defense on the Overview Screen.